Deceitful Whispers: A Warriors Fan Fic
by Sparkblossom
Summary: When Larkstar, Leader of ThunderClan, receives a message from StarClan, he is afraid for all four clans. He watches Ripplepaw, Lightningpaw, Echopaw, and Badgerpaw very carefully. Meanwhile, the four apprentices strive to achieve their greatest goal in life. In the end, an unexpected turn of events seals the fate of the clans. Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.
1. Prelude

**Welcome to my first fan fiction! Acouple things… One, I have rewards for reviews. First review on the story (not the chapter): You get to design the Med. Cat's apprentice! 10th review: You get to make a kit in the next litter! That's all I have right now, I will post more rewards on each chapter. Enjoy!**

ThunderClan

 **Leader:** Larkstar- A black tom with icy blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Scorchfeather- A light gray she cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Petalfall- A gray tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**

Dustshadow- A dusty brown she cat with green eyes

Silverblossom- A silver she cat with blue eyes

Rainfang- A gray tom with white flecks and green eyes

Soottooth- A black tom with white paws, amber eyes

Tumblecloud- A dark brown she cat with a twisted back paw, green eyes, white patches

Redear- A russet tom with one deeper red ear, blue eyes

Nettlefur- A gray tabby tom with spiky fur and striking yellow eyes

Skyfrost- A blue gray she cat with blue eyes

Rippleclaw- A brown tom with darker fading stripes, yellow eyes

Dawnlight- A cream she cat with soft blue eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Duskshade- A cream she cat with blazing amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Suntail- A golden tabby she cat with amber eyes

Snowheart- A white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Blazetalon- A light brown tom with a jagged stripe down his back, yellow eyes

Feathernose- a gray she cat with white patches, blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Puddlepaw- A black mottled she cat with light green eyes, white splotches

Rabbitpaw- A light brown tom with black flecks, white paws. He has striking amber eyes

Foxpaw- A russet tom with white paws and chest, green eyes

 **Queens:**

Mistpool- A pretty silver tabby with yellow eyes

Kits: Lightningkit- A small caramel colored she kit with a thick white stripe down her back

Badgerkit- A black and white tom kit

Fernheart- A ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Kits:

Ripplekit- A mottled tom kit

Echokit- A tabby she kit with fading stripes

 **Elders:**

Leafheart- A tortoiseshell she cat

Honeyflower- A white she cat with yellow splotches

 **Prelude**

 _Larkstar! Larkstar! Larkstar! Larkstar!_ The StarClan cats chanted. He dipped his head in respect. "Thank you. I will lead ThunderClan to greatness." All the StarClan cats nodded, his dream fading. Suddenly, a flash of light came across the clearing. All he saw was a mother cat curled around two kits, but he couldn't see any of their features. A soft, hissing voice began speaking.

"There will be a cat, soon, who will be the destruction to all clans. Beware."

Larkstar awoke with a jolt… _Beware… Beware… Beware…_ Those last words seemed to echo, bouncing off the Moonpool to him. It wasn't a prophecy, just a warning. What did it mean?

His loyal medicine cat, Petalfall, had a worried look on her face.

"I received a message…" She murmured, more to herself than anyone else. Larkstar butted in "That there will soon be someone who will be the destruction to all clans." Petalfall nodded

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I received the same message." Larkstar explained, "We must be on our guard." Petalfall nodded gravely

 **Many Moons Later**

Larkstar surveyed all of his cats on this beautiful greenleaf day. Fernheart had just kitted, and the nursery was filled with two newborns along with two 5 sunrise old kits, Lightningkit and Badgerkit. He leaped down from the Highledge and walked towards the nursery. He could hear the mewls of kits get louder and louder as he got closer. Larkstar poked his head in and Fernheart invited him over

"Come meet Echokit and Ripplekit!" She mewed excitedly. He purred and stepped over nests and sat down right at Fernheart's. "This is Echokit," She purred, her tail pointing to a ginger tabby like her mother, but with fading stripes. He purred again, he could tell she would be a great warrior.

"And this is Ripplekit." She pointed to a mottled tom, and he saw why his name was Ripplekit. All of his mottled pattern seemed to originate from one spot on his body, like a drop of water splashing and creating a ripple from the contact point.

"Well, I'm going to let you get your sleep." He mewed, exiting the nursery. He carefully stepped over Mistpool, her kits and herself were sleeping." He took one glance back, and suddenly dark spirits swirled around in the nursery. A voice seemed to roar in his head the same message from many moons before.

" _There will be a cat, soon, who will be the destruction to all clans. Beware."_

 **There's the prelude! I will hope to update either again today or tommorow, just to get the fic going. Once I get about 5 chapters I will update less frequently, and when school starts maybe once or twice a week. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mmm K, thank you for that one review. You do not know how much reviews mean to me! Arsynis, you get to make the medicine cat apprentice (if you would like to!). Anyway, onto the story!**

 _Echokit's POV_

"Kits! Come here!" Mistpool called. Lightningkit and Badgerkit scrambled towards their mother. "You too Ripplekit! Echokit, stop bothering the elders and come here please!" _Fine! And I wasn't bothering them they weren't anoyyed!_ Ripplekit ran over to her, and she immediately new this was a race. She sprinted off, tripping Ripplekit as he ran. "I'll get there first feather brain!" "You will not! I will!"

They came in at a tie and smiled up at Mistpool just as Fernheart emerged from the nursery. Fernheart sat beside Mistpool and cleared her throat "As you know, you are all six moons, the age of an apprentice." All the kits nodded excitedly. "So Larkstar decided that you will be made apprentices today at sun high." All the kits started meowing excitedly. Echokit smiled and bounced up and down. _Finally… I can't wait!_ "Calm down kits." Fernheart purred "You know what your apprentice ceremony means?"

All the kits answered at once

"Seeing the territory!"

"Getting a mentor! I want Rippleclaw!"

"He's our dad, Larkstar doesn't have kin mentor kin!"

"Sleeping with the other apprentices!"

"Getting a new name!'

"Touching noses with cats!"

"Hearing ceremonial words like By the power of Starclan!"

"Being special!"

Mistpool and Fernheart shared a look and put on their happiest grin "Grooming!" They exclaimed, trying to get the kits excited. _Oh, great._ All the kits turned dead silent. Echokit stuck her tongue out. _Bleh, who has time for grooming when they have to a be a warrior?_ Ripplekit and Badgerkit ran out of the nursery, followed by Echokit and Lightningkit. They ran straight into Blazetalon, Lightningkit's and Badgerkit's father.

"Whoa! Kit attack" he yelped in surprise, ushering the kits back into the nursery. He went over and licked Mistpool's cheek. "I'll help." he mewed and Mistpool nodded her thanks, grabbing Badgerkit by the scruff. Blazetalon took Lightningkit and started grooming her thoroughly. All the kits faces were turned into an unhappy frown. They all sighed and squirmed until their parents let them go. Lightningkit raced outside and waited for the other kits, seeing that it was sun high. Ripplekit came out, bouncing up and down at the sight of the sun at the right point in the sky. Badgerkit and Echokit tumbled out, ruining their fur.

 _Larkstar's POV_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Larkstar yowled. All the cats strolled over and sat down. "Today, we celebrate the apprenticeship of Echokit, Ripplekit, Badgerkit, and Lightningkit. Echokit, please come forward." On the inside, he was scared of the message StarClan had sent him many moons ago. _Just helping them become stronger and stronger, to take over the clans._

Echokit, who had raced up onto the the highledge with the others, stepped forward. "Echokit, from this day forward you shall be known as Echopaw. Dustshadow! You mentored Rainfang well and you are ready for your next apprentice. Pass your loyalty and intelligence down to Echopaw." The two she cats touched noses and went down and sat together under the Highledge.

"Ripplekit, from this day forward you shall be known as Ripplepaw. Redear! You are ready for your first apprentice. Pass down your skills and honesty to Ripplepaw." Redear and Ripplepaw touched noses and went to sit by Echopaw and Dustshadow.

"Badgerkit, please step forward." Badgerkit took acouple steps forward timidly. Larkstar smiled encouragingly "From this day forward, you shall be known as Badgerpaw. Feathernose! You have meNtored many cats, all very well." Feathernose butted in politely "Excuse me Larkstar, but I would like to announce my retirement to the elders den." Lots of cats gasped. _I should have expected this._ "As you wish. We will hold the ceremony after their apprentice ceremony." Larkstar decided. Feathernose nodded and sat back down

"Anyway, Badgerpaw your new mentor will be Sootfeather. As my deputy, I trust you to instill your passion and enthusiasm in Badgerpaw." Larkstar nodded to Sootfeather suttly. Sootfeather nodded back, touching noses with Badgerpaw and guiding him to the sit with the others,

"And last but not least, Lightningkit, please step forward." Larkstar mewed with forced happiness. Lightningkit did as she was told with a huge smile on her face, anticipating who her mentor would be. "Lightningkit, from this day forward you shall be known as Lightningpaw. Skyfrost! You are ready for your third apprentice! Pass down your generosity and bravery to Lightningpaw." The two touched noses and sat with the other newly apprenticed cats. "And now, Feathernose, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?" Larkstar mewed, a bit of sadness in his voice. "It is." She proclaimed "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I all upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

The clan dipped their heads in respect, and she made her way to go sit with the elders. They started cheering for the new apprentices. "Ripplepaw! Echopaw! Badgerpaw! Lightningpaw! Ripplepaw! Echopaw! Badgerpaw! Lightningpaw!"

Larkstar gazed proudly down at the apprentices, but again, remmebered the message. He narrowed his eyes and Sootfeather gave him a weird look. He pretended to blink something out of his eyes and plastered on a fake smile. "That concludes our clan meeting." Larkstar announced, going back into his den. He caught Petalfall's eye and beckoned her to his den. She nodded and climbed up to his den, and they put their heads together. "It's only one of them right? Larkstar whispered "Yes, I think so. This would be so much easier if it were a prophecy, we would have name pointers. Anyway though, I have a feeling it's Echopaw." Petalfall murmured "Same here. We can talk about this later more in detail, maybe when everyone's sleeping." Larkstar replied, shooing her out of the leader's den.

 _Badgerpaw's POV_

 _Wow, I can't believe I got Sootfeather! The deputy!_ Badgerpaw looked up at Sootfeather. She looked down and looked back up. _No smile. Well I didn't smile at her._ The whole clan started cheering his name. Instead of putting his head up high, he hid behind Sootfeather "Stop hiding behind me and go out there! Be proud!" She mewed a bit forcefully, pushing him out behind her. He nodded and sat beside her and looked at his clan, head a bit higher. A couple cats smile grew wider seeing this. Their happy faces being contagious, he grinned back. The cheering died down and Sootfeather nodded approvingly. "Ready to go explore the outside world?" She asked, glancing at the other swho were starting to leave.

"Ummm... " He pawed at the ground, stalling "What? Spit it out! You don't have to be scared!" Sootfeather coaxed grumpily "I'm scared." He whispered "I can't hear you." She said, knowing that he was scared . "I'm scared." He spat "I'm stupid and scared, even when I know there's not gonna be 100 foxes waiting to maul me."

Sootfeather nodded. "Well, you're gonna have to face your fears. And your not stupid, just afraid for good reason. The forest is dangerous at times, so be alert. Let's go." Sootfeather ordered. _That didn't really help…_ He stood up and followed Sootfeather out of camp and into his greatest fear.

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

"And this is the Sky Oak. We will have you climb this for your warrior training, but trust me, it's really fun." Skyfrost explained, looking through the branches to see the sky. Lightningpaw nodded and imagined herself jumping from branch to branch, catching birds. "Can we go down to the lake?" Lightningpaw asked, eager to see the waters. "Sure, we're close to it." Skyfrost mewed, trotting towards the smell of water.

Lightningpaw trotted after her, her short legs having to take more steps. _Hopefully I grow… Look! The lake!_ The lake was huge! It's vast expanse of glittering water empowered her. _I feel like I could rule the clans!_ "So, whatd'ya think?" Skyfrost inquired "It's breathtaking!" Lightningpaw breathed. Skyfrost purred, glancing at the sun. "Ah… That elders ceremony has make us run out of time early. We'll explore the rest of the territory tommorow."

Lightningpaw nodded, her eyes glued to the lake. Skyfrost poked her and let out a small chuckle. Lightningpaw got up and stole one last glance at the lake, and ran after her mentor who had already left.

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw pounced on the vole, cracking it's neck. "Yes!" He mewed happily, picking it up in his jaws and carrying it over to Redear. "Nice job!" Redear exclaimed. Let's take our prey back to camp." Ripplepaw purred and picked up his vole, walking back to camp. On the way back they picked up a robin and mouse that they had caught earlier.

He sighed with content. His mother would be so proud! He almost ran right into Redear's hindquarters as he stopped to scarcth his ear at the entrance to camp. Ripplepaw made his way around Redear and walked towards the center of camp where his mother was grooming herself. "Mom, look what I caught!" Ripplepaw mewed excitedly "Wow! Nice job!" She marveled "And I caught the robin at the top of the prey pile." Ripplepaw continued, glancing at his robin. "You're a good hunter already!" Fernheart declared. Ripplepaw dipped his head in thanks and went over to the prey pile. Puddlepaw had just picked the fat vole that he had caught. "May I share?" Ripplepaw asked "Sure!" Puddlepaw answered, giggling. _Ooookkkkaaayyyy?_

Puddlepaw walked a bit away from the prey pile and set down the vole. Ripplepaw crouched down and Puddlepaw did the same. "How long have you been an apprentice?" Ripplepaw mewed, trying to make some small talk. "Just a moon. I was a rogue kit." She explained "Oh yeah, I remember now. I have bad memory." Ripplepaw mumbled around a mouthful of vole. "That's ok-" She was cut off when she tensed and collapsed onto the ground. "Get Petalfall."

 **Dun dun dun! And no, she isn't giving birth. Also, don't be shy, come review! It empowers me to write! If you want more a bit earlier, review! Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry this is later than I wanted, I've been busy. Just 1 review… (post more, it really helps!)**

 **Rainstone18- Thanks! 3**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Ripplepaw froze in fear. He stood there for a moment then snapped back to his senses. "Petalfall!" He called, running into the medicine cat den. She wasn't there. He smelled herby scent trail over to the leaders den. He ran up to Larkstar's den and exploded in. "Well, it has to be one of them you saw the dark aura aro-" Petalfall was cut off when Ripplepaw came in. Larkstar and Petalfall immediatly shut their mouths and looked at Ripplepaw. "Petalfall! Puddlepaw needs you, she's in the middle of camp." Ripplepaw urged, panting

Petalfall understood immediately, running out of the leader's den and fetching herbs. Ripplepaw walked out of the leader's den and saw a circle of cats around Puddlepaw. "Get away! She needs space!" Petalfall hissed. All the cats, including Echopaw and Lightningpaw, backed away at the sudden outburst of usually sweet Petalfall.

Ripplepaw sat a bit away from Puddlepaw and licked his paw nervously. "It has to be one of them you saw a dark aura…. Then she was cut off. What does it mean?" he mumbled

 _Echopaw's POV_

"What does what mean?" Echopaw piped up, walking over to her brother "Err… Nothing." He mewed nervously. She decided not to question it. "How was your first day as an apprentice?" Echopaw inquired, ready to tell him she had almost caught a bird and rub it in his face. She snickered internally. "It was great! I caught a robin and a vole, were exploring the territory tommorow." Ripplepaw informed her. Echopaw's brow furrowed and she gasped. "W-wow. Good job. We explored the territory. ShadowClan is stinky!" She mewed, covering her jealousy well. Ripplepaw let out a mrooww of laughter, and they continued to talk.

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

Lightningpaw tore into a rabbit she was sharing with Badgerpaw. She savored the delicious, wind blown taste. She looked like a badger ripping into a cat. Badgerpaw took small, neat bites. "Sorry for being messy, I'm sooo hungry. I guess I didn't eat enough this morning." Lightningpaw apolized. "W-well, now you know." Badgerpaw replied. "Hey, what would you like your warrior name to be?" Lightningpaw asked around a mouthful of rabbit. "I don't know. I don't really like having Badger- as a name because I'm small and always anxious, not like a big, brave badger. Maybe Badgerfall, Badgerstreak, Badgerwhisker." Badgerpaw mewed. Lightningpaw objected "You are brave! You went into the forest today, and you were a bit scared. Anyway, I would like Lightningstrike, Lightningheart, or Lightningspark. Those are all kinda weird, but I like em." Lightningpaw mewed, finishing off the rabbit. I'm going to go groom myself, make a nest, I wonder if there's any feathers? I don't know but It'll be the best nest ever..." She blabbed. Badgerpaw nodded and got up, thinking about making a nest.

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw padded quietly into the medicine cat den. Puddlepaw was sleeping. He whispered to Petalfall "Is she going to be okay?" She nodded. He sat down beside her nest and licked a paw. Puddlepaw must've been a light sleeper because she awoke when he started licking his paw. "Hi Ripplepaw…" She mewed drowsily. "Hi." He said. "I'm cold." The small mottled she cat mewed suddenly, shivering. She was right, it was quite cold in the medicine cat den. Ripplepaw nodded and he hesitantly curled around her. Puddlepaw didn't mind, nestling into Ripplepaw. Even though she was a moon older than he was, she was small and he was a bit big for his age. She purred and slowly drifted off to sleep. Ripplepaw catiously got up, trying not to wake her. She moved a bit and grunted in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He tip toed out of the medicine cat den, the sky was turning darker. He took some old moss from his nursery nest and threw it into the back of the apprentice den, where all the other apprentices were starting to settle in. _I'll get new moss tomorrow._ He got comfy in his nest and drifted into a deep slumber where he had nightmares of Puddlepaw dying from her 'episode'.

 _Badgerpaw's POV_

Badgerpaw woke himself early, Scorchfeather had told him to to do so so he could eat before the dawn patrol. He shook himself awake, carefuly stepping over other nests and making his way outside the den. It was still dark and he made his way over to the prey pile, quickly picking a shrew off the prey pile and nibbling on it. _Why do I have to be so cowardly? It's not fair. But I could change that…_ Badgerpaw thought hard about changing his fault. He decided he would try to, trying was all that mattered. He finished his shrew hastily and stood up, strecthing. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and waited for the sun to rise. Badgerpaw was starting to nod off when Scorchfeather came out of the warriors den with all the warriors for the patrol. Snowheart, Dawnlight and her apprentice Foxpaw, Nettlefur, and of course Scorchfeather and Badgerpaw. Scorchfeather took the head of the patrol, marching out of camp. Badgerpaw ran after her and caught up falling a bit behind her. "We are going to check the WindClan border. Make sure you do not cross the border, we don't want unnecessary bloodshed. Ok, let's go." Scorchfeather barked, walking towards the WindClan border.

Foxpaw gave him a sympathetic glance and Badgerpaw nervously smiled. He tripped on a root and almost bumped into Scorchfeather. He could smell the wind blown scent of the moor. He spotted the river seperating the borders. He walked up to it and tripped, almost falling in, but Scorchfeather caught him. "Be more careful next time, I might not be there to catch you." She mewed sternly. He nodded and watched a couple warriors mark the border. He messily sprayed a small shrub and a root from a tree. Badgerpaw sniffed their side of the border. There was no trace of WindClan scent on their side of the border. _Good. I won't have to fight anyone today._

Scorchfeather looked at her patrol "Everthing looks good, we can head back." The patrol nodded, swishing their tails in excitement about getting back to camp and eating. The patrol set off back home, and Badgerpaw smelled the scent of Ripplepaw and Lightningpaw. He purred thinking of his denmates. He wandered off into his thoughts and in no time they were at camp. Scorchfeather stopped by him for a second "You can take a nap, then we'll learn some battle moves and maybe hunting technique." Scorchfeather mewed, going off and doing whatever mentor deputies did. He shivered at the thought of battle moves, heading towards the apprentice den and locating his nest. He tucked his nose in his paws and sighed, quickly falling asleep.

 _Echopaw's POV_

"So today Echopaw, we are going to learn about tree climbing." Dustshadow mewed "So, you can't just run up a tree, you'll slide off. What do you think you should do to keep from sliding off?" Echopaw had no idea, she just mewed "Ummm…. Keep your balance?" Dustshadow smiled "That's part of it, but what I wa looking for was that you want to keep your claws unsheathed so you can dig them into the bark. You want to leap up the tree, digging your claws into the tree." She explained. Echopaw nodded and took a bit of a running start and leapt up the tree, digging her claws into the bark. _Ha! Who's the more skilled on now, Ripplepaw?_

She leapt onto the lowest branch. He head knocked something hard. She glanced at Dustshadow below. Dustshadow had a worried look on her face. "Get down. NOW!" She mewed frantically. Echopaw glanced up. Her head had hit a beehive and now all the bees had come out, stingers poised. She screeched and leapt down the tree, the bees following her, stabbing her with stingers. Dustshadow looked frantically between her and the bees. The stingers throbbed and she wailed, Dustshadow called out to her "Duck, they'll fly over you!" Echopaw flopped onto the ground and the bees flew right past her. They seemed to be confused and they buzzed around for a moment, zipping back up to their hive.

Echopaw whimpered and put her head in her paws. _Ouch… Beating Ripplepaw is harder than I thought._

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

"Good, now I'm going to defend myself while you try and get on my back to do the leap and hold. Ready? Go!" Skyfrost mewed, getting into a fighting stance. Lightningpaw did the same, circling Skyfrost. Lightningpaw shot forward and pretended to scratch her ears. Skyfrot immediately ducked and Lightningpaw rushed forward, leaping onto her back. Her back leg slipped, pushing Skyfrost's head down. Lightningpaw quickly righted herself and started clawing Skyfrost's back, claws sheathed of course, and clouting her on the ears, but softly because it was training. Skyfrost whipped her head around, trying to bite Lightningpaw, but failing. Skyfrost suddenly crouched down, swiftly rolling onto her side. Lightningpaw was partially crushed. "Do you give in?" Skyfrost growled. "Yes." Lightningpaw gasped. Skyfrost got off her and let her get to her paws. "That counter attack, do you know what it's called?" Skyfrost prompted. Lightningpaw shook her head. "It's called the drop and roll, and in real battle they would roll all the way onto their back, squashing you even more. Lightningpaw shivered at the thought. "Alright, let's try again, but this time leap off before I can roll onto you…."

 _Badgerpaw's POV_

Badgerpaw carried his prey in his mouth truimphantly. Scorchfeather walked beside him, carrying a sparrow. He entered camp and laid his prey on the pile. "Good job, now we can practice some Badger defense moves." Scorchfeather mewed, already heading back out of camp. Badgerpaw whimpered in fear quietly, trotting after Scorchfeather.

He was shaking by the time they reached the training area. Scorchfeather whipped around and sat down. "So, a badger is big and has thick skin, so you're going to want to leap onto it's back. Then start scratching it's eyes and ears." Scorchfeather explained. Badgerpaw grew woozy with the thought of blood. "So, try leaping onto my back." Scorchfeather prompted. Badgerpaw stood up and crouched, bunching his muscles, and leapt at Scorchfeather. He missed by about a whole tail leangth. He got up angrily and dusted himself off. "Try again, this time really focus on my back and just imagine yourself leaping on." Scorchfeather advised. Badgerpaw nodded, seeing himself leap onto her back. He narrowed his eyes and focused on her back. He ran at her and leaped. He missed again, although this time by half a tail length. He got up angrily again. "Do it again, this ti-" Scorchfeather was cut off. "No." Badgerpaw mewed angrily, tears welling in his eyes. "I can't fight, or hunt, or do anything. I'm a useless apprentice who just takes up food and space. I should just go drown myself in the lake. I will never be able to fight, just the mere THOUGHT of blood makes me woozy. I'll never be able to do ANYTHING!" Badgerpaw sprinted off into the forest. "Wait, Badgerpaw!" Scorchfeather yelled, but he ignored his mentor and kept running swiftly into the forest. Scorchfeather sighed and ran after him, knowing he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Scorchfeather finally found Badgerpaw in an bramble thicket, dry tears on his face. "Badgerpaw?" Scorchfeather mewed, a hint of worry in her voice. "What?" He spat. "I have a solution to your problem. I saaw you running back there, and you're really fast. So, instead of scratching and biting, you dodge and fake them out to tire them, and have a partner to scare them off." Scorchfeather explained. Badgerpaw nodded, getting up and shaking his fur. "Now, don't ever say those terrible things you said earlier. Let's get started, shall we?"

 _Larkstar's POV_

 _A malicious yowl split across the cave. "And now! You will fight to the death! The winner's reward? KILLING THEIR FAMILY! And if you don't fight hard enough for me? You will be thrown into the PACK!" The cat yowled, indicating a hole filled with starving cats, growling and foaming at their mouths, bones of cats littered on the floor. "START!" the unidentified cat spat with glee. Then his vision went blood red, the disgusting tang of bloodfilling his nose. "There will be a cat, soon, who will be the destruction to all clans. Beware."_

Larkstar awoke with a jolt, gasping. "Oh no… We are doomed." He murmured.

 _Puddlepaw's POV_

"Ow…" There was another mew from Echopaw, who was also in the medicine cat den, being treated for bee stings. Puddlepaw smiled to herself, thinking of how sensitive bees were. "And that should just about do it… Just stay in here for a bit, I'll tell you when you can go out again, maybe I'll have you stay the night, it's easier." Petalfall explained. Puddlepaw guessed that Echopaw was either asleep or had nodded, there was no sound from her.

Petalfall turned to her "And you little fur ball, you can be discharged now, just make sure you have someone with you at almost all times, just in case it happens again." Petalfall ordered. Puddlepaw sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine." Puddlepaw mewed. "Don't 'Okay fine.' me." Petalfall joked. Puddlepaw giggled and stood up, stretching. She walked out of the medicine cat den, seeing a patrol returning from hunting. Her brother, Leafpaw was carrying a starling. He strutted over to her proudly. "Look what I caught." Leafpaw bragged. "Good job, ya little show off." She mewed playfully, walking towards the prey pile. Soottooth, her new mentor after her previous mentor, Barkclaw, had died nodded to her. She nodded back. Puddlepaw took a shrew off the prey pile. She bit into it, quickly realizing that she was hungry. She took huge bites out of it, swiftly finishing it.

At that moment, Ripplepaw came walking in, a tired look on his face. Puddlepaw purred and pushed herself to her paws, trotting up to him. "How was training?" She asked. Ripplepaw ignored her, walking into the warriors den and flopped down. _Rude…_ Ripplepaw apoligized. "Sorry, I had training with Badgerpaw.. Apparently he gets woozy with the thought of blood, so he'd probably faint if he got scratched or scratched someone. So that would be bad, clan life is filled with blood. Scorchfeather decided that he should just tire the opponent out, then have someone else scare them off. So, they tried it out with me as the opponent. It worked. And now I'm REALLY tired." Ripplepaw explained. Puddlepaw nodded, sad that he didn't want to do anything together. Ripplepaw put his head in his paws. Puddlepaw started to get up, but Ripplepaw stopped her. "Can you stay here and nap with me? I, uh liked cuddling with you last night." He mewed, Puddlepaw could see the embarrassment grow in his eyes. Puddlepaw nodded her head, curling into Ripplepaw. He relaxed and his breathing steadied, falling asleep. "I liked it too." She whispered.

 _Two Sunrises Later, Echopaw's POV_

"ShadowClan! Attack!" Lionstar yowled, his deep voice echoing in the ThunderClan camp, waking Echopaw. She rushed rushed outside, along with many others. As soon as she was outside, Slatepelt was circling her. Her small variety of battle skills ran through her head. A voice in the back of her head whispered "Go for the back." She nodded to herself, all this time she had spent thinking had been a waste. Slatepelt charged at her, bowling her over. He scratched and scratched her stomach. She yowled in pain, rage filling her. Her vision tinted red, and her instincts kicked in. She tried to kick him off, but he was to heavy. She squirmed out of his grasp, facing him. Slatepelt was a bit surprised, and Echopaw took this to her advantage, and slammed her paw onto his head, drawing her claws down his nose. He was barely phased and he lunged at her, trying to rake her face. Echopaw dodged and and leaped onto his back, reaching to scratch his eyes. He easily dropped down and rolled on top of her. She flailed under his weight, letting out muffled yowls of helplessness. No one came. Her breathing was becoming short, there was no air for her to breath.

Just then, a caterwaul erupted from somewhere behind her. " _ **NO ONE! HURTS! MY SISTEEERRRRRR!**_ " the usually calm Ripplepaw roared in rage, presumably leaping onto Slatepelt, clawing him, not even using any special moves or strategy, just slicing flesh in a blind rage. Slatepelt whimpered, leaping off Echopaw. She gasped and gulped air, seeing Ripplepaw's rage wear off. Slatepelt returned his little 'favor' and started clawing at him, beads of blood flying. Echopaw struggled to her feet, gulping in more air and charged messily at Slatepelt. She righted herself and tried again, leaping onto his back, slashing at his eyes and ears. Slatepelt turned in a circle trying to bie her. _Forgotten how to drop and roll, huh?_ Ripplepaw lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Slatepelt's shoulder, right where he couldn't get him. Ripplepaw latched on and simultaneously scratched him, causing Ripplepaw to pull back to make space for his arms. Echopaw leapt off, Slatepelt turned around, blood dripping into his eyes, snapping at them. Ripplepaw got a nasty bite right on his ear, a bit coming off. He whimpered and backed up. Slatepelt sliced a gash across Echopaw's face, She squealed and backed away to, Slatepelt following. He started scratching and biting, scoring them along their flanks, shoulders and faces. They tried feebly to defend themselves. Suddenly a deep voice yowled "ShadowClan retreat!" The ShadowClan cats were a bit confused, but abided to their leader. "Wait a minute! That wasn't me!" An outraged voice shouted. It was Lionstar! "It was that little fool!" He yelled indignantly, gesturing to Lightningpaw. _What?! What a good tactic!_ Lightningpaw backed up into a group of ThunderClan cats. Suddenly, the cats whirled back into action. ThunderClan attacked ShadowClan, spitting and hissing.

Echopaw and Ripplepaw fought messily side by side, fending off anyone that came their way, earning them more cuts and bruises. Finally, the real Lionstar caterwauled "ShadowClan! Retreat!" ShadowClan reluctantly ran out of ThunderClan territory, disappearing into the shadows. Immediately, Petalfall began treating cats. Echopaw's wounds throbbed and she collapsed, waiting her turn.

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw's wounds burned like fire, scorching his skin. He was missing tufts of fur, his flanks were bleeding heavily. Everywhere else there were minor cuts and bites, a couple bigger ones on his face and shoulder. He flopped down on the ground as Petalfall rushed towards him, quickly chewing marigold and plastering it on his wounds, causing them to sting slightly. He let out a soft moan as Petalfall put on the cobwebs on. His wounds still trickled blood and they felt as if they were being branded into his skin, boiling and bubbling. Fernheart rushed over to him caressing his head with her tongue. "You'll be alright my little nutkin." She murmured, but she sounded like she was reassuring herself more than him. He moaned again and Puddlepaw pushed her way through all the cats laying on the ground, crouching down next to him and licking his chest. "You're doing fine, you'll be alright." Puddlepaw mewed worriedly. That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 **I feel like this chapter is kinda short, maybe that's just me. Also, it was a bit dark at some parts… Anyway, review, review, review! Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble.**


	4. Chapter Two and A Half

Hey **guys, sorry for not posting as recently as I wanted to. Here's a little something I decided to whip up quickly to keep you quenched while I work on an actual** chapter.

 **Reviews:**

 **Coco-Bunny313: Thanks! 3. And yes, it is actually Scorchfeather. So, I have a pet peeve that no one in the same clan can have the same prefix, so while I** was **checking the allegiances, I noticed there was a Soottooth and the deputy's real name was Scorchfeather so I edited Chapter One and wrote her real name, Scorchfeather, and wrote it in Chapter 2. All because of one little pet peeve. (Be aware that I probably will call her Sootfeather on accident)**

 _Mistpool's POV_

"Smokeclaw, we can't keep doing this, someone will catch us, like Leafpool and Crowfeather!" Mistpool exclaimed. "That's just a kits legend. Besides, I love you Mistpool. And love has no boundaries." Smokeclaw mewed, curling around Mistpool. Mistpool's worries evaporated and she fell asleep

 _One moon later…_

Smokeclaw stalked over the WindClan border. Mistpool was already there, waiting for him. "No one followed you?" Mistpool mewed worriedly. "Nope." Smokeclaw mewed. "Smokeclaw, there's something I have to tell you." Mistpool whispered. "What? Can you not be with me? But I love you more than anything!" Smokeclaw mewed desperately. "No, I'm… I-I'm expecting kits." Mistpool whispered. Smokeclaw's head shot up. "This is great! I'll join ThunderClan and-" "But Smokeclaw, they aren't yours." Mistpool whispered. Smokeclaw stood their dumbfounded. "Wha-! Are you unfaithful, or…" He trailed off. "No, it was Blazetalon. One night, he took me out for a walk and he jumped on top of me and forced me… and now I'm having his kits." Mistpool sobbed. "It's okay, at least their not breaking the warrior code" Smokeclaw mewed trying to look on the bright side. Mistpool nodded and pressed her face into his fur as he licked the top of her head.

 _At the next gathering...J_

"Are you sure you're okay? It's pretty close to your kitting…" Blazetalon mewed with genuine worry, he really did love Mistpool. Mistpool insisted she was alright. The selected cats started to head out of camp. Blazetalon let Mistpool lean on his shoulder, and in no time they were at the fallen tree bridge. Blazetalon went first and Mistpool followed not behind. She began to pant, and she tripped. She screeched in surprise as she slipped. Blazetalon sprinted back and grabbed her scruff. The whole clan gasped as ShadowClan walked up. ShadowClan snickered and one of them called out "Letting pregnant queens slip off the bridge?" Some of the ShadowClan cats laughed and sneered. Blazetalon's eyes narrowed as he pulled Mistpool up and onto the bridge. "Are you alright?" Blazetalon mewed nervously. Mistpool nodded, to out of breath to answer. She staggered over to the other side and collapsed off to the side as the rest of the clan crossed. "Are you sure you're alright? We can go back." Blazetalon offered. "No really, I'm fine." Mistpool wheezed and she pulled herself to her feet, joining the clans in the clearing. Larkstar, Lionstar, leader of ShadowClan, Brindlestar, leader of WindClan, and Foxstar, leader of RiverClan, who was on his last two lives.

Mistpool stared up at the leaders. "Let the gathering begin!"" Brindlestar caterwauled. A hush fell over the crowd. "The prey is running well for WindClan, although there has been a recent dog attack, only on cat died, Smokeclaw, defending Eaglescreech's kits. He was a wonderful warrior and will be missed greatly." Brindlestar stepped back. The gathering continued as Larkstar started his report, but Mistpool wasn't listening. _Smokeclaw? Dead?_ She double over in shock and Blazetalon leaned towards her. "Are the kits coming?" He mewed worriedly. Mistpool shook her head. "Just a little ache." She explained, lying. Tears formed in her eyes. _Why you Smokeclaw? Why?_

Mistpool lay in her nest, grief still clouding her heart, she let a small tear trickle down her face and into her paws, her faced tucked into them. Suddenly, a screaming pain started. She immediately screeched and started panting, worry immediately mixing with the roaring pain. Fernheart, who was lying next to her, stood up and went to fetch Petalfall. Mistpool started crying, partly because of grief and partly because of fear. _What if none of them make it? What if I die?_ Agony etched itself across her body, her side rippling. She screeched again just as Petalfall arrived. She sat down next to Mistpool, concern shining in her eyes. "Your doing great." She encouraged. She whispered something to Fernheart and Fernheart rushed out of the nursery. Small ripples came and went, and the smell of blood became evident. The stayed small for a while. "Are the kits okay?" Mistpool mewed between pants. "Yes, and there should be one coming soon." Petalfall lied, glancing at the now scarlett bedding. After relaxing and getting into the lull of the duller pain, Mistpool suddenly felt pain explode through her. She yowled as blood pool around her. A kit slithered out, but Mistpool didn't have time to glance at it before another wave of agony engulfed her. A second kit came out, and Mistpool closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the last wave of pain shook her.

This one was stronger, rougher, bloodier, and more painful than all the rest, it's fiery carnage raging through her. She screeched and wailed as even more blood came, but the pain wouldn't stop. Petalfall worriedly massaged her, and a small kit slithered out. The bleeding eventually stopped and Mistpool collapsed as Petalfall licked her kits. Mistpool meekly looked at her kits. One looked like Blazetalon, a she kit, one looked like her grand father, and the last looked like Smokeclaw, a gray tabby Tom.

But the last, and smallest one looked… Different. It's eyes were very wide set, almost in the side of it's face. One of it's ears was twisted outward, and his nose was wrinkled and withered. It had only three usable legs, his left hind leg was shriveled and small. His spine was very short and his tail was bent. Mistpool sobbed and licked the strange looking kit, but it was already with StarClan. Mistpool buried her face in her paws as Blazetalon shuffled in. He gasped as he saw the dead kit. He brushed his tail along Mistpool's side. "Would you like to name them?" He mewed gently. Mistpool nodded "You can name the one that looks like you." She mewed tiredly. "Lightningkit, the stripe looks like a bolt of Lightning." Blazetalon mewed. Mistpool purred and looked at the black and white one. "Badgerkit." Mistpool decided. Blazetalon purred "He looks like a mighty badger." Mistpool nodded and smiled sadly. "And the last one?" Petalfall mewed. "Smokewhisper." Mistpool mewed decisively. Blazetalon and Petalfall looked at her In surprise. "He deserves to go to StarClan with a warrior name." Mistpool said defensively.

Blazetalon and Petalfall dipped their heads, respecting her choice. They both left her to rest and she licked all her kits, but her eyes rested on Smokewhisper. "May StarClan light y our path, Smokewhisper. Mother loves you."

((Ok, I can't get the bold and I have to head off places, so this'll have to do. Question: Can you figure out who all the leader's mothers are? Hint: Look in the latest warriors book, the Apprentice's Quest. Who ever figures it out gets something! Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble 3))


	5. Chapter 3

**Oooookkkaaayyyy! I'm back! Sorry for not posting, I went on a trip and couldnt work on this. Also this chapter is super duper short, and I have another couple busy days and can't work on this, so don't expect anything soon. Also school is coming up, so not ideal circumstances.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Coco-Bunny313: Yeah, I was kinda vague and confusing, but Mistpool likes Blazetalon as a friend, but doesn't love him.**

 **Arsynis: No problem! And yeah, I do quick switches alot, I'll try and fix that, but I agree completely. And Thank you!**

 **Georgia: Yeah, I tend to do that, I'll definitely try and remember to do that. I agree, I don't make my writing split up like that and I have been trying to fix it, so yeah, I'll definitely work on that. Thank you!**

 **Now, Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw's first thought was _Ow._ He writhed in agony, yielding more pain. He screeched, but it sounded like a twoleg being strangled. Suddenly, two cats stood over him. His vision cleared and he recognized Petalfall and Puddlepaw. Petalfall calmly pinned him down, but he just fought harder. A voice reached his ears. It was Puddlepaw's.

"Please, Riplepaw, I just… can't s-see you like this." She mewed, tears forming in her eyes. Ripplepaw stopped and relaxed in his bed of moss which was now covered in blood from his wounds that had opened. His ears rang and his thoughts were muddled. His thoughts then cleared, and he recounted the scenes of battle. He glanced at Puddlepaw who was now crying. He caught her eye.

"Don't cry…" He murmured hoarsely. Puddlepaw sniffed and burst into more tears, burying her face into her paws.

"There was just so much blood, and I thought you were going to die, and I would be lonely, and just wouldn't have you." She blubbered. Ripplepaw purred raspily "But I'm here now."

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

It was the day after the battle, and Larkstar had decided everyone would stay in camp, and only the fittest would go out to hunt. Lightningpaw was deemed 'fit enough' along with her brother Badgerpaw. They had fought as partners during the battle and utilized Badgerpaw's new tactic. It had worked pretty well, but Lightningpaw had had to scratch their opponent a couple times, and to scare them off. Badgerpaw was really tired, so he was taking a nap in camp. Lightningpaw and Skyfrost were supposed to go hunting, but Lightningpaw had no idea where she was. _She said she would meet be at the bramble barrier? Where is she?_ Lightningpaw licked her paw and drew it over her ear, getting impatient. Lightningpaw stood up, starting to walk deeper nto camp, but she ran right into Skyfrost.

"Where are you going?" Skyfrost mewed dully.

"To get you." Lightningpaw mewed.

"Well, sorry for the wait, my brother, Rainfang just died." She explained, grief shining in her eyes. Lightningpaw immediately dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry." Lightningpaw murmured. Skyfrost just nodded.

"Well, time to go hunt." Skyfrost mewed.

"Are you sure? You don't need to grieve a bit longer?" Lightningpaw suggested.

"Actually, since you offered, I will. Why don't you join Badgerpaw and Scorchfeather?" Skyfrost mewed.

Lightningpaw nodded and Skyfrost walked away. Lightningpaw looked around, quickly spotting Badgerpaw and Scorchfeather walking out of the camp. She ran over to them and tapped Scorchfeather on the shoulder with her tail.

"Hi, Skyfrost is grieving for Rainfang, so she suggested that I come and hunt with you. If you don't want me to, I can find someone else to with." Lightningpaw explained.

Scorchfeather's eyes portrayed grief as she spoke. "How terrible. You can come with us, just don't goof off."

Lightningpaw nodded, falling into step with Badgerpaw. They were silent so as not to irritate Scorchfeather. Scorchfeather stopped.

"What can you smell?" She prompted "Lightningpaw, you can go first. Five things." Lightningpaw took a deep breath. Scents flooded her nose. She seperated six for good measure.

"I can smell the lake, herbs, presumably catmint. A dog, but not on our territory. An old fox den, a mother fox's. A cat, maybe Foxpaw." Lightningpaw listed. _Wow, I'll be the best tracker in the clan!_

"Very good." Sootfeather mewed, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Why is the herb catmint?" Lightningpaw pondered this. "It smells subtly like twolegs, but still addictingly delicious." Lightningpaw mewed. Scorchfeather nodded.

"And the dog isn't on our territory?" Scorchfeather questioned. "Yes, because it smells faint and stale." Lightningpaw explained.

Scorchfeather mewed "Good job, but it is, or was on our territory, just near the border. Anyway, How can you tell the fox was a mother?"

"Behind the fox scent, there's a hint of milk scent." Lightningpaw described. Scorchfeather nodded again.

Well done. Badgerpaw, now you go. Can't have the same things." Scorchfeather said. Badgerpaw inhaled deeply. He paused for a moment.

"A squirrel, a badger, maybe a set, mouse bile, moss, and a mouse." Badgerpaw mewed decisively. Scorchfeather nodded.

"Very good. Now, can you find that mouse and catch it?" Scorchfeather challenged.

 _Badgerpaw's POV_

Badgerpaw sighed and scented the air again, folowing the mouse scent deeper into the forest. He began to her faint scrabbling. He stalked towards it and saw the mouse. He dropped into the hunter's crouch. He leapt and swiftly cracked its spine. He took it into his mouth proudly. _My second mouse as an apprentice! That makes six catches!_

Badgerpaw padded back to where Scorchfeather and Lightningpaw had been, but they weren't there. He immediately started to panic. _They didn't leave me, did they? What if I get attcked and I have no one to help me, or I fall and hurt myself…_

Just then, Lightningpaw and Scorchfeather pushed their way out of the bushes, a messy water vole dangling from Scorchfeather's jaws. Lightningpaw started to explain

"I missed the vole but then-" Scorchfeather interrupted

"I barely caught it. Didn't want to miss it since leaf fall is near." Lightningpaw looked slightly irritated but didn't say anything. Badgerpaw nodded, and followed Scorchfeather as she headed back to camp.

 _Half a moon later…_

 _Echopaw's POV_

"Now go share a piece of prey, your on dawn patrol tomorrow morning." Dustshadow mewed. Echopaw barely had time to nod, she was starving. She took a sparrow from the pile. _Gotta share and save as much prey as possible, It's already leaf fall, and with Siverblossom's kits on the way… Ugh! It's like I'm only allowed one small bite of prey a day!_

Echopaw loked around for someone to share prey with. "

Hey Foxpaw! Wanna share this sparrow?" Echopaw asked. He nodded, something shining in his eyes. A mix of happiness and affection? _I barely even talk to him!_ She rolled her eyes as he trotted over. Echopaw crouched down and laid the sparrow at her paws. Foxpaw crouched down and waited for her to take a bite. Echopaw took a huge bite of sparrow and savored the sweet yet savory flavors. Foxpaw took a bite and crunched down on a bit of bone. He spat out a few splinters and Echopaw took another big bite. Foxpaw took another bite and stood up.

"You can have the rest." Foxpaw mewed. Echopaw nodded and gulped down the rest of the sparrow.

"Thanks." Echopaw mewed, standing up. "I'm off to visit Ripplepaw." Echopaw explained.

Foxpaw nodded, licking her cheek and dashing off. Echopaw's pelt grew hot and she backed up in surprise. She glanced at him in confusion, but he was at the other side of camp and didn't see her. Echopaw shook her head. _Talk about love at first sight._ She walked towards the medicine cat den. Ripplepaw was already out of the den with Puddlepaw. All the blood loss had gone to his head, so he was a bit confused and was learning how to walk a bit straighter, re learn a bit of his training that he didn't remember, all that good stuff. Echopaw thought that he was pretending, like seriously, who needs to learn to walk straight after some blood loss. _Oh well, he's probably just fragile, I mean, he's not as tough as me, maybe I've been training harder._

Echopaw looked back at Ripplepaw, who was walking towards Puddlepaw, a bit more wobbly than usual. He reached Puddlepaw and Puddlepaw purred and touched his nose. Ripplepaw purred too, licking her sat down and watched, her brother's happiness making her happy. She sighed and licked her paw. _Hopefully he'll be alright…_

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw licked Puddlepaw's cheek, purring.

"Good job! Are you tired or do you want to practice the hunter's crouch?" Puddlepaw asked. Ripplepaw was tired, but he just wanted to spend more time with Puddlepaw.

"We can practice the hunter's crouch again." He mewed. Puddlepaw nodded and she waited for him to do so. He dropped into the hunter's crouch and waited for criticism.

"Good, stop moving your tail, and tuck your hind paws in more, like always. Better. Do you want to practice leaping from the hunter's crouch?" Puddlepaw mewed. Ripplepaw nodded. Puddlepaw looked around and went inside the medicine cat den, coming out with a scrap of moss. She laid it a foxlength away from Ripplepaw and stepped out of the way. Ripplepaw sprang messily towards the scrap and landed on it, but his tail had dragged on the ground, which would've alerted prey.

"We can work more on it tomorrow, you should get some rest." Puddlepaw mewed, nosing him to his feet.

"But-"

"No buts mister! Get into the medicine cat den now." Puddlepaw mewed firmly. Ripplepaw oblidged and trudged sleepily into the den. He collapsed in his nest and Puddlepaw joined him.

"Don't you have things to do?" He mewed drowsily as Puddlepaw nestled into him.

"Not as important as you." Puddlepaw mewed. Ripplepaw purred and drifted off to sleep.

 _Larkstar's POV_

Larkstar's tail swished in concern. _Echopaw always seems to be competing with her brother… Would she go as far as to join the Dark Forest? No, she seems to like her brother._

"What's on your mind?" Scorchfeather mewed, walking towards him.

"Ah, nothing. Just clan life." Larkstar fibbed. Scorchfeather dipped her head and sat down next to him.

"Lightningpaw has an excellent sense of smell. I figured out there was a dog on our territory, but it was kind of stale, and I'm going to send a patrol. Just thought you should know." Scorchfeather mewed.

Larkstar nodded. _Can I have a moment of peace without those 'paws coming up?_ Scorchfeather licked her paw and rubbed her face with it. She sighed and got up wordlessly. Scorchfeather walked away and Larkstar turned back to his thoughts.

 _ **T**_ **hat chapter was super short. Sorry! Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble 3**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not posting as recently as I wanted to. Here's a little something I decided to whip up quickly to keep you quenched while I work on an actual chapter.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back! Sorry about the gap in updates, school started and all that crazy stuff. No reviews except mine that I posted. Yah, if I don't update for awhile LOOK IN THE REVIEWS, THERE MAY BE AN EXPLANATION. OK, let's go!**

 _One sunrise later…_

Badgerpaw licked his paw. Suddenly, a yowl split the air. He leapt up, hackles raised. Lightningpaw looked at him.

"Silverblossom's kitting." She grunted, and returned to dozing.

Badgerpaw nodded and sat back down and continued licking his paw, flinching with each yowl. Eventually Lightningpaw was called off to go hunt, and soon afterwards the yowls stopped. Petalfall walked out of the nursery, nodding to Nettlefur who anxiously walked into the nursery. Badgerpaw stood up and shook his fur. Scorchfeather was out leading a patrol, so Badgerpaw decided to take a nap. He headed into the apprentices den, collapsing. He felt as he was weakening with leaf bare on the way. Badgerpaw sighed as he drifted into a dream.

A meadow surrounded by hills materialized around him. He walked around and bumped straight into a muscular, scarred she cat. She glanced at him.

"Oh hello." She purred creepily.

"Errr… Hi?" Badgerpaw mewed meekly

"I'm Briarsting." She purred again, batting at Badgerpaw's face.

 _Creepy! Help! Wake up!_

Briarsting looked at Badgerpaw expectantly. Badgerpaw just stared at her before realizing what to do.

"I-I-I'm B-b-badgerpaw." He stuttered.

Briarsting tsked. "What, a scared little kittypet? How'd you wander away from home? Do you need help finding your twoleg, _kit?_ " She sneered.

"I-I'm not a kit." He mewed defensively "And I'm no kittypet either."

Briarsting's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Prove it." She challenged

Badgerpaw nodded and lowered himself, stalking around her. _I can just wake up, she can't kill me._ Briarsting flashed forward, slashing his face. Blood welled up and he became dizzy. _No! Stay strong!_ Badgerpaw shook his fur quickly and dashed in to slam her on the head, but Briarsting caught his paw in her mouth. He whimpered as Briarsting bit down. The scent of blood scared him and he twisted, rearing more blood. _Owww! Urgggghhh! I want to beat her! I NEED TO! Ouch!_

Briarsting let the paw fall out of her mouth and she licked up the blood hungrily. She showed her red tinted teeth.

"You wanna beat me?" Briarsting mewed. Badgerpaw nodded while licking his paw.

"In that case, you'll be dropped into this place next time you sleep. And we'll just cover up the wound. Lightpaw! Get over here you little scum bag!" Briarsting snarled. A skinny, tattered red bengal she cat appeared and touched Badgerpaw's paw. The blood and puncture was gone, but it still hurt. "Wha?" Badgerpaw, gaping at the once beautiful she cat. Her eyes screamed _Get out of here and never come back._ He ran as fast as he could away, his paw throbbing.

His vision faded to black and he awoke with a start. His paw still hurt, so the cat, Lightpaw, must've only covered the wounds. _That creepy cat… Briarsting? What a weird name. And Lightpaw… Was she dreaming there too?_ He shook out his fur and stumbled out of the apprentices den, he glanced up at the sun. It was past sunhigh! He had been sleeping for a lot longer than he thought he had. He sat down and waited for someone to come get him to train, but no one did. Camp was just quiet, and it appeared Lightningpaw's patrol had been back for quite awhile and no one had anything earth shattering to report. Badgerpaw sighed.

 _C'mon, something exciting happen!_ Nothing happened. A bird called in the distance. Suddenly, a meow came from behind him. "We're going hunting." Sootfeather mewed. Badgerpaw flinched in surprise, but nodded. _Finally…_ Sootfeather walked out of camp, Badgerpaw following silently. Badgerpaw scented the air for prey. _Mouse… Robin? And a stale rabbit._ He saw Sootfeather stalking off without him, so he followed, using his best stalking. Badgerpaw finally spotted the prey, a mouse, like he had scented. He stepped on a twig and it snapped. The mouse scampered away. Sootfeather's ears laid back as she shot after it. _Fox dung! I'm in trouble._ He sat down and braced himself for some harsh words.

Sootfeather returned.

"Badgerpaw, I know that you know how to stalk better than that! It is now leaf fall, we cannot waste any chances of prey. The clan will starve off of your mistakes. Now we will be practicing every kind of stalking known to the clans until you can get all of them correctly, even if it leads into tomorrow. If we have any other free time, you will be searching the elder's for ticks, grooming them, and cleaning there den." Sootfeather mewed forcefully. Badgerpaw sighed, deciding not to talk back.

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

Lightningpaw slammed her paws down on the vole's neck. "Good. Let's head back." Skyfrost said. "We only have one piece of prey though." Lightningpaw mewed. "Well, can you magic up some more prey? No! That's what I thought! Let's go!" Skyfrost snapped. Lightningpaw's jaws closed and she drooped down. Skyfrost never snarled at her like that. Skyfrost came to a realization. "Oh… Lightningpaw, I'm sorry, I've just been tired lately, Rainfang's death is just…" Skyfrost sobbed, her legs folding underneath her. Lightningpaw crouched down next to her. Lightningpaw just let her cry. After all her tears were gone, Lightningpaw licked her ears soothingly. Skyfrost buried her nose in her paws, breathing heavily.

"Let's go back to camp, and maybe you can see Petalfall." Lightningpaw mewed gently. Skyfrost nodded and started trudging off slowly. Lightningpaw grabbed the vole and hurried after her.

Lightningpaw dozed near the medicine cat den when Ripplepaw burst out. "YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND.!" He screamed. Everyone jumped as he stormed out of camp. Puddlepaw and Petalfall hurried after him. Lightningpaw shrugged and went back to dozing.

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

 _Acouple moments ago…_

"I want to go back outside!" Ripplepaw whined, his time outside the medicine cat den to brief.

"You were just out there. Besides, you need to rest." Puddlepaw mewed.  
"Well, don't you need to train? All you do is sit in here and kitten sit me!" Ripplepaw mewed, a hint of indignation in his voice.

"Yes, I do need to train. But I do all my training in the morning so I can spend the afternoons with you!" She argued. "At least my mentor understands feelings."

"Oh, Soottooth understands feelings now, does he?" Ripplepaw mocked "Do you even know what it's like being stuck in a medicine cat den for moons over some stupid battle everyone has recovered from?"

"Moons is a little bit of an exaggeration. And I do know, because of my little 'episode'." Puddlepaw retorted as Petalfall walked in.

"That was only a day. So no," He said, rising. He walked out of the den, his blood boiling. "YOU. DON'T. UNDERSTAND.!" Ripplepaw screamed, storming out of camp. The forest engulfed him and he savored the feelig of being out of camp, he had started feeling like a kit again, being stuck in camp. He ran. He ran and ran and ran all his anger out, until his lungs groaned, his legs burned, and his pads were torn. Whenever he smelled cat scent he bolted in the other direction. Ripplepaw stopped for a moment and smelled cat scent. He didn't know which direction to go, so he reeled around and ran straight into Puddlepaw. Ripplepaw was tired of running and wasn't angry anymore so he looked at her and waited for a tender apology.

Puddlepaw looked him straght in the eye. "I just wanted you to know Ripplepaw," She began sweetly "THAT I DON'T CARE!" Puddlepaw stomped towards camp as Ripplepaw looked on with dismay.

 _Echopaw's POV_

"Today, we will be sparring slash learning new fighting techniques with each other." Dawnlight explained. "Just use your past experience, and we will add new moves for you to use in each match." Duskshade, Leafpaw's mentor explained. All the apprentices nodded. "Who would like to go first?" Dustshadow mewed. Echopaw's tail shot into the. "I will!" She mewed gleefully. Dustshadow nodded and Echopaw walked into the middle of the training area. Seeing as Echopaw chose to go first, Foxpaw walked into the middle of the clearing to fight. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Dawnlight cheered. Foxpaw launched himself at Echopaw. She side stepped as Foxpaw ran into a tree. She smiled as Foxpaw shook his fur out and cleared his thoughts. Echopaw leapt onto his back and he tried to shake him off as she swirled her back legs, claws sheathed of course. She stopped swirling her hind legs and started clawing his ears. Foxpaw suddenly crouched down and Echopaw barely had time before he rolled. Foxpaw leapt up and charged at Echopaw as she recovered from an awkward landing. Foxpaw reared onto his hind legs and came crashing down onto Echopaw. _Ooof. He's still putting his full weight on me during training?_ Echopaw looked as if she was about to pass out and she went limp. Foxpaw got off and stared at her.

"Did I win?" Foxpaw mewed meekly, looking at his mentors. Echopaw's eyes flickered open and she bit his tail and scratched his hindquarters, he screeched in surprise and bucked, hitting Echopaw in the chest. Echopaw lost her breath and Foxpaw whirled around and brought his paw down on her head. She stumbled back and lashed her tail. She attempted to run under him, but she was to big. She backed up, now against a tree. She turned around and faced the tree and she felt Foxpaw's breath on her tail. She tensed and explosively kicked him in the face, rocketing up the tree.

Echopaw hoped there were no bees, but she didn't hear any. She went to the lowest branch and sat there. Foxpaw circled the tree and tried to climb up, but it was obvious that he wasn't the best tree climber. If he did make it far enough up, she just batted him away easily. Foxpaw circled and eventually stopped. Echopaw licked her paw like she had all the time in the world. "Getting bored?" She chirped. Foxpaw just grumbled. Echopaw climbed higher into the tree, and she almost fell off. She squeaked and scrambled back upright and wauted.

"Where'd she go?" Foxpaw wondered. Echopaw started to climb down the opposite side of the tree. He turned in circles.

"What the?" He mewed. Echopaw jumped on him, pinning him.

"Gah!" He squeaked.

"Do you give up?" She hissed.

Foxpaw just stared into her eyes, a mix of admiration and affection showing. Echopaw internally vomited, but kept her exterior fierce.

"Yes…" He sighed, obvious sadness in his voice. _Oh my StarClan. We've exchanged, like, six words. What the heck!_

Echopaw daintily stepped off of him and licked her paw nonchalantly. _Fine, we'll try pulling at his heart strings a bit._ Echopaw purred at him and walked back over to the middle of the clearing, and batted her eyelashes at him. Foxpaw practically melted as he sat down next to his mentor. Echopaw giggled internally. _I'm a lot meaner than I thought…_ Leafpaw started to circle around her, and Echopaw beat him up quickly. She spent the rest of the day learning new battle moves with Leafpaw and Foxpaw.

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

"May I go hunting alone Skyfrost?" Lightningpaw asked gently. Skyfrost's eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. She nodded, staring off into space. Lightningpaw was deeply worried about her, she seemed to be falling away from everyone, getting more and more shaken by Rainfang's death. Lightningpaw strolled out of camp and headed straight for the lake. She stared at the glittering waters, scooting closer and closer. She dipped her paw in. _Kinda cold…_ Abruptly, splashing came from the middle of the lake. "Hel-" The mew was cut off when the cat went under. Lightningpaw's ears pricked. _What is a cat doing in the middle of a lake?_

Lightningpaw shook away her thoughts, the cat was in trouble. She calmed herself and her instincts kicked in. She dove into the water, paddling gracefully and effortlessly towards the drowning cat. Lightningpaw took a deep breath and dove under. She saw a fuzzy silouhette of a cat sinking towards the bottom of the lake. Lightningpaw kicked madly, she was running out of breath. Lightningpaw kicked once more and grabbed it's scruff. She pulled herself towards the surface, she was beggining to feel faint. Lightningpaw burst upwards and gasped for breath around the scruff. She feebly started to swim ashore, her lungs heaving, legs burning, and eyes streaming. Lightningpaw pulled herself onto the shore and immediately collapsed. She panted for a long while and finally caught her breath.

The cat she had saved was starting to wake up. The cat sprang up, hacking and coughing. He vomited and Lightningpaw cringed. He coughed once more and layed down.

"And who do I owe my thanks to?" The mysterious cat mewed, shaking out his black and brown fur.

"Lightningpaw." Lightningpaw mewed shyly, blushing. "And who are you?"

"Well, thank you Lightningpaw. I'm Flicker, wandering rogue, and awarded the best drowning skills." Flicker mewed.

Lightningpaw giggled. Flicker looked tired.

"Well, you look tired. I can make nest for you somewhere and you can rest for a couple days." Lightningpaw offered.

"Oh no, a dainty lady like you wouldn't ever have to do something like that for Flicker, I can do that myself." Flicker mewed, looking around him.

"On second thought, that would be great, I have no idea where we are." Flicker said.

Lightningpaw smiled, purring. "You stay here. If you hear any cats coming, hide until they've gone away. I'll be right back." Lightningpaw instructed. She bounded off into the woods. _**Since when do you swim? And also maybe you should try and make friends with Flicker. He has potential if you know what I mean.**_ _Who are you?_ _ **The romantic, helpful side of you. The name's Rose**_ _You're weird._ _ **Yeah well, I'm you so you just called yourself weird.**_ _Whatever._ _ **Dude, you just passed some moss.**_ _Oh, thanks._

Lightningpaw wheeled around and looked at a moss covered rock. She peeled off it off and took it in her teeth, running back towards the lake. Suddenly, she smelled cats. ThunderClan cats. _They wouldn't question me when I have moss right? Oh wait, I'm supposed to be hunting. We'll just be safe then._ Lightningpaw ran in the complete opposite direction of where she thought the cats were. She ran into the abandonded Twolegplace. She waited. And waited. And waited. While she waited she caught a frail mouse that was hiding in the corner. She finally emerged and noticed it was close to sundown. _**Uh oh, better get going.**_ _Yeah, I know._

Lightningpaw ran bak to the lake where Flicker was waiting.

"I was starting to get worried that I would have to save a damsel in distress from a big bad lion." Flicker joked. Lightningpaw rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to come along. They trotted past the abandoned twoleg place and found an old badger set. Lightningpaw went in, no sign of badgers. She laid the moss down.

"The badger scent will hide your scent. Make sure no one catches you, we don't welcome trespassers." Lightningpaw warned. Flicker nodded.

"See ya tomorrow here?" Flicker mewed hopefully.

 _ **Dude, go for it, he's kinda cute.**_ _What if it turns into a forbidden relationship._ _ **If you don't like it then stop. Just try it once at least.**_ _Fine._

"Sure." She mewed, walking out of the badger set. Lightningpaw picked up her mouse and walked into camp. Just a regular camp day. She dropped the mouse on the prey pile, thinking about flicker. She coulnd't get him out of her head. The dark brown sides and belly, black head and forelegs, white paws, silky fur. _**What a dreamboat.**_ _A what?_ _ **Nevermind.**_ Lightningpaw settled down next to Skyfrost, who's gaze had not moved. Lightningpaw was getting very concerned.

"Skyfrost?" Lightningpaw murmured. "Are you alright?"

Skyfrost snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm just tired. Not really feeling well. How was hunting?" Skyfrost mewed

"It was not really good, I caught just one mouse." Lightningpaw replied. Redear trotted over.

"You okay Skyfrost?" He mewed worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Not really feeling well." Skyfrost repeated

"Okay, just being a good friend. Not that I like you or anything." Redear mewed fumbling at the end.

 _ **Oh my StarClan! Skyfrost + Redear! So cute!**_ _Yeah, it is kinda cute, but bleh. She's my mentor. They can wait til after my training._ _ **Ask Sky about it!**_ _No, it's her business. And don't call her Sky._ _ **Please? For me?**_ _No._ _ **C'mon, pretty please? Do it for Redear!**_ _Rose, I said No!_ _ **PLEAAAAASSEEEE?**_ _Maybe. Just to make you shut up._ _ **YEESSS!**_ _I didn't say I would._ _ **There's still a chance.**_

By the time Lightning was done talking to herself, Redear was just beginning to walk away. Lightningpaw shrugged. Should she ask Redear if he liked Skyfrost? _**Yes.**_ _I don't think he wants an apprentice sticking his nose in his love life._ _ **Fine.**_

Lightningpaw went over to the meek looking prey pile, food was getting scarcer. She picked a stale looking starling and began to share it with Skyfrost.

 **Okie dokee, working on the next chapter right now. Side question: Who do you guys ship with Lightningpaw? I was thinking maybe one of Silverblossom's kits, if Lightningpaw doesn't like Flicker. I dunno. Foxpaw? Leafpaw? Ripplepaw even? Oh any suggestions for Silverblossom's kit names. Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble 3**


	7. Chapter 5

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am SSSSOOO sorry peoples. *Everyone is carrying torches and pitchforks* Nope, put em down. I know. I haven't updated in like A BILLION YEARS. On with the show! (This one is also RRREEEEAAALLLLLLYYY short.)**

 _A few sunrises later, Petalfall's POV_

Petalfall padded into Larkstar's den for yet another meeting. She sat down and stared expectantly at Larkstar.

"So…?" Petalfall mewed.

Larkstar noticed her.

"Oh, sorry. How's Ripplepaw? Puddlepaw and him seem kinda… Distant since there little fight. It could lead to lots of anger and maybe vengefulness?" Lakstar theorized

"Yeah, maybe. They haven't been talking, Puddlepaw doesn't stop by anymore. I find it a bit sad that they don't talk anymore. But anyway, that may lead to negative feelings. They may grow grow closer if you send them together to the Gathering tonight." Petalfall suggested.

Larkstar nodded."But what about Badgerpaw? He seems to be more tired lately. The Dark Forest may have come back…" Larkstar mewed gravely

"Surely it couldn't have. Maybe a different kind of threat. I agree though, he has been seeming a little off. Lightningpaw seems a bit distracted, but I believe it's because Skyfrost is still grieving." Petalfall posed

Larkstar nodded "Echopaw is competitive as usual, nothing big." Larkstar mewed, with a small, wry smile. Larkstar glanced outside. "I'm going to go announce the cats attending the gathering." Larkstar headed outside.

Petalfall sighed and stretched. _Just another day in ThunderClan…_

 _Lightningpaw's POV_

Lightningpaw was just heading out of camp when Larkstar yowled across the clearing. Lightningpaw huffed and pivoted around. She darted back into camp and sat down, hoping that she would get to attend the gathering.

"... Snowheart, Dawnlight, Foxpaw, Leafpaw, Duskshade, Badgerpaw, Scorchfeather of course, Dustshadow, Echopaw, and Tumblecloud." Larkstar finished.

"Was I called?" Lightningpaw mewed to Suntail, who was beaside her.

"Nope, sorry." Suntail responded

"Don't be. If anyone asks where I am, I'm out taking a walk." Lightningpaw mewed.

"Mmm kay. Be quick." Suntail mewed

Lightningpaw nodded and scurried out of camp. _Now where was that badger set._ _ **To the left of the twolegplace, then turn right at the clump of ferns, you should be able to smell it then.**_ _Thanks Rose. By the way, are you StarClan speaking in my mind?_ _ **No, it's just this part of you kept quiet until acouple days ago.**_ _Oh._

Lightningpaw practically fell into the badger set. She rghted herself and peered inside. No Flicker. _**Where'd that little cutie go?**_ _Dunno. Stop calling him cute though._ Lightningpaw turned around and was pushed to the ground, face in the dirt. She shrieked in surprise and flipped over. Flicker was grinning mischevously above her.

"Why you little…" Lightningpaw purred in mock anger.

Flicker smirked and grinned "Now I'm going to take you into my evil lair and torture you! Muhaha!" He meowed

Flicker took her by the scruff and dragged her into the badger set, grunting. Lightningpaw squealed and pretended to cower in the corner.

"Now fetch me new bedding, you little useless pile of fox dung!" Flicker ordered in a silly voice.

Lightningpaw fell down laughing

"No way are you getting me to do your chores by myself! Have you been eating?" Lightningpaw asked.

"No." He admitted "I haven't been hungry."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Lightningpaw mewed

Flicker shrugged. "I'm a wandering rogue. I can go awhile without food." He explained.

"Well, I'll grab you something to eat. I have to be quick, though I have to go back pretty soon." Lightningpaw sighed.

Flicker blocked the door. "No, we couldn't have a pretty she cat like you tiring herself out. I'll bring something back for both of us." Flicker chided, winking.

Lightningpaw tucked her head into her chest and felt her pelt get hot.

Flicker winked once more and trotted out of the den. Lightningpaw sighed. _**What a gentleman.**_ _A what?_ _ **He's a courteous tom cat.**_ _Oh._ _ **And cute too.**_ _ROSE STOP!_

Lightningpaw could tell, it was going to be a long evening.

 _Ripplepaw's POV_

Ripplepaw growled. It had been a while since Puddlepaw and Ripplepaw's fight, and it was still bothering him. Leafpaw had been teasing him about it, and it made him want to rip his pelt off. "Lost your little mate Ripplepaw? What a shame. She'll have to raise the kits alone!" Leafpaw had jeered.

"We're not mates and we don't have kits." Ripplepaw had replied cooly.

"Ripplepaw and Puddlepaw broke up! Ripplepaw and Puddlepaw broke up!" Leafpaw chanted

At that point, Ripplepaw had just walked away. But now, Ripplepaw felt like he was trapped in a bramble thicket. If he moved, he would be hurt. If Ripplepaw tried to stand up for himself, Leafpaw would tease more. If Ripplepaw hurt Leafpaw physically, he would get in trouble. Any way Ripplepaw moved, he would get poked.

Riplepaw had already shredded the sides of his nest in frustration. He hadn't been able to let off steam, other than beating pretty much everyone in fighting practice. He had almost unsheathed his claws with Puddlepaw but had barely frced them back in.

He hadn't fought Leafpaw, but he had sparred witht everyone else and beat them, except Echopaw. She was getting really good at fighting.

Anyway, he decided that he would have a little 'present' for sparring with Leafpaw. A little whoopsie there and an oopsie here, just for good ol' Leafpaw. Ripplepaw trotted out of camp. _I'll train a little._ Ripplepaw stopped only a couple foxlengths into the forest and stopped at a young maple tree and lowered himself into a sparring stance. Ripplepaw started practicing, just normal moves, rearing up, stuff like that. He stopped for a moment. Technically, he could be out of camp, but Petalfall said that she would talk with Larkstar about when he could begin apprentice training.

Ripplepaw was extremely upset about staying in the medicine cat den. _Seriously, It was one little battle and I had been a little messed up, but I've been recovered for like, ages!_ Ripplepaw swiped the fern fronds surrounding him in fury. They were shredded to bits, settling on the floor. He sighed. _I just want everything to be normal! Normal training, normal friends, and normal life!_ He huffed and got up, stomping back towards camp.

Then, to top it all off, he tripped into a puddle. _Great. Just great._ He shook himself off and growled, grinding his teeth. His tail swished and the puddle rippled.

Ripplepaw looked down at it. _What?_ He growled again, adding a malicious snarl, swiping at the air. The water leapt up at his face and he backed away. _That's not even possible!_ Ripplepaw ran as fast as he could back to camp, scared at what he had just discovered.

 _Badgerpaw's POV_

 _My first gathering!_ Badgerpaw smiled, but his smile dissolved when he thought of all the cats. _Lionstar will be there._ He shuddered at the bloody memories of the battle. His smile returned as he recalled Lightningpaw's strategy.

Someone gave him a push from behind, jolting Badgerpaw back into the present.

"Let's move, you great lump." Scorchfeather said gruffly.

Badgerpaw scampered towards the front of the group.

"Let's go ThunderClan!" Larkstar yowled as the group began racing forwards.

Badgerpaw smiled as he raced towards the lake, ahead of most everyone, except Larkstar of course. Badgerpaw skidded to as they reached the tree bridge. Scorchfeather pushed her way through the throng of cats.

"Go on, after Nettlefur reaches the shore." Scorchfeather mewed

Badgerpaw was almost to petrified to speak. He staggered forwards and started walking, eyes fixed on the shore. _To the shore. To the shore. To the shore._ Badgerpaw stumbled off the bridge, sighing with relief. He waited for all the others, watching as one by one the cats crossed the bridge. By then, WindClan had come, waiting politely.

Fortunately, there were no accidents and everyone made it. The cats emerged into a large clearing where RiverClan and ShadowClan were waiting.

"Wow."

 **SSSSOOOOOO sorry guys. This was really really short, I hope I can get out another chapter soon. (You know that won't happen based on the recent updates….) *Sigh. What can I say? *Someone from the crowd shouts* "You're a procrastinator!" Yeah, I am. See you next time!**

 **Keep calm and be awesome, Tumble 3**


End file.
